Electronic systems often include phase locked loop devices as a basic building block to stabilize a particular communication channel (e.g., operation with a particular frequency), to generate a signal, modulate or demodulate a signal, reconstitute a signal with less noise, or multiply or divide a frequency. Phase locked loop devices are frequently used in wireless communication, particularly where signals are carried with frequency, phase or amplitude modulation.